Always Underestimating the wind Yu yu Hakusho Jin
by Icythecyrodiclonius
Summary: My One shot to the wind master himself, I plan to give one shots to other minor Characters that don't seem to have many stories to them this was dedicated to my friend Bloody Emerald Rose D


Jin Kaze Tsukai one-shot.

~Always underestimating the wind~

A New day of spring, two young demons were sitting out on their home's porch, watching the amount of cherry blossoms moving with the wind and landing on a pond's surface.

The female of the two was carefully folding and twisting around a piece of paper, while the male more active then the female as he did a series of jumps. His red hair flaring until he finally managed to stay in the air after one huge jump, a grin plastered on his face, he succeeded.

His pointy ears twitched with excitement, grinning at his friend but she wasn't paying attention.

Causing the demon to pout his eyes curiously went to his friend's hands as he peeked over her shoulder.

"I don't get all that paper folding, you do lass. It's too complicated for my tastes ya know." A young Jin properly in his pre-teens in demon years spoke out in his cracking voice with his rich accent. He steadily sat cross legged in mid air watching her craft another little bird out of paper.

"Humans call it Origami" she replied pulling gently on the paper crane's tail. The little paper creature flapped its wings in motion of each tug. Another pre-teen demon the same age as Jin. The same as race as her friend, her ears pointed out and wiggling happily.

Pale white skin and long, straight black hair that reaches her waist her hair tied with a loose ribbon. With a pair of tea coloured eyes, she settled the paper crane on her front porch, next to her, as she began working on another origami challenge.

"Oh...oh it's a human thing I see ye got to stop going for that stuff, you'll be called crazy ya know- WHA!"

SPLASH!

The girl winced from the incoming water droplets as Jin fell into the small pond only metre from the house's porch. She let out a quiet giggle at her friend's misfortune.

Red headed elf he was completely soaked now, Jin slowly raised his head to the water's surface from under a lily pad where a frog was happily sitting let out a large croak.

Didn't know how to control his wind abilities yet, he could only remain in air for a very short amount of time, there's only been one true wind master and he was one of the a shinobi

"Jin, how many times has that happened? And you fail each time just to learn from that lesson." She clicked her tongue.

"I guess ole Jin is just stupid. Kiyoko" Jin let out his amused laughter at her little remark.

"Idiot" Kiyoko teased. As she began laughing at her friends default while Jin got out of the pond. She wished things could stay like this with her friend but things will change over time. The in demon world things weren't always as peaceful as this.

"See this Kiyoko! See! I'm getting my horn now; soon I'll be old enough to leave the ole village!" a now full teenaged Jin bragged moving his hair from his head where she could see it, on an Summers day of the porch.

It was a hot summer's day caused gentle dragonflies to fly around the pond's surface, looking to lay their eggs on the Lilly pads.

"It's a pimple" Kiyoko replied shaking her head poking at it, while Jin winced at the sudden pain he got when she touched it, pouting at his friends doubt.

"I swear to ya. It's my big ole horn coming in! You're just jealous your horn hasn't grown yet Kiki" Jin childishly stuck his tongue out at his friend.

"You're definitely not acting like a grown up, when you claim you're getting a big boys horn" Kiyoko teased as Jin narrowed his eyes at her. Kiyoko was working on a big Origami piece, though he couldn't tell what it was just yet.

"So, why do you want to leave the village?" Kiyoko suddenly asked her friend her eyes drifted away from Jin, mostly to focus on her new origami piece.

"I'm always been one for fighting with the ole fists Kiki, I'm gonna leave so I can find the ole wind master and he can teach his techniques to me!"Jin folded his arms behind his head with a big grin on his face.

Not realising that Kiyoko had accidently ripped the little paper she was folding, after his words.

Autumn leaves, little pests covering every blade of grass they land on, it's not good for the Koi fish in the pond.

Now a young woman leaving her teen years behind, Kiyoko gently swept the pathway of her small home, getting rid of the pesky leaves and preparing for winter, finally getting those leaves in a pile.

"LEAVE PILE!" a familiar strong accent, a little hard to understand, shouted as Kiyoko suddenly dropped her broom. He wouldn't not after her hard work!

"Jin! Don't do it!" a strong gust of wind, as Kiyoko shielded her eyes from the scattering leaves, everywhere.

Jin grinned rubbing his nose coming out of the pile. "Did ya see that lassie that was a huge Jump and the leaves went whoosh in the good old wind!"

Kiyoko was practically fuming at all the leaves scattered across the lawn once more. "That took me forever to sweep up Jin!" she snapped, holding her fists in a tight ball trying not to lose her temper with the goof ball.

"Oi oi lass calm ya nerves, I'll just use the wind to blow the leaves away" Jin swing his hands in one direction but a powerful gust of wind came uncontrollability, from it.

Kiyoko squeaked as she whammed right into Jin, the wind was certainly powerful enough to send her flying.

The leaves were gone at least. But so was the fence..And the front door...and the neighbours fence, Kiyoko rubbed her temples in clear frustration how was she going to explain this one?

"Whoa, I didn't realise how powerful I was getting good old Jin did it again aye", he grinned at his friend. Laughing at her clearly irritated face expression, the two were close thanks to his lucky catch when Kiyoko was sent flying.

In fact they were very close Kiyoko's tea eyes got caught in a stare, with Jin's lovely blue eyes; it seemed as if time had stopped around them. Jin's laughter stopped getting caught in the same daze as his friend.

He was taking notice how pretty she has becoming. Kiyoko noticed this too, her friend was still the same stupid irresponsible goof, but he was growing up.

Suddenly they didn't feel like Just friends, they were seeing each other in a new light in a way. Jin placed his hands on Kiyoko's shoulders, leaning down to her level. He's gotten taller.

The dazed demons, didn't notice about the life around them, their lips pressed onto each others for the first time. There first kiss, and probably the last kiss in a while.

Jin, had finally mastered his wind training, what was the student was now the master. Jin was happy with his new abilities as from now on he'll face more and more powerful opponents with his new team.

The life of a shinobi also had consequences and sacrifice's made. Jin was going, he had to leave his old life behind and start his new life in the dark, and it was all to protect those he cared about from potential enemies. He'll spend many years in the darkness.

Who knows how many years until she sees him again, perhaps she'll never ever see him again now, and this last moment was worth everything to Kiyoko.

Jin was looking back on the village he grew up in. He sighed a big price he had to pay, but as long as they were safe, and she was safe. He'll go through with it, and all the fights he'll get it's a new adventure for Jin.

"Hurry up already!" one of the bigger disguised shinobi growled out impatiently only to be elbowed in the gut by another member.

"Baken show some respect to your fellow Shinobi" Touya scolded knowing they've all been through this themselves, though Baken rudely interrupted each of them when they left their home behind.

"Jin!" her voice cried out. The demon's ears wiggled happily he knew she'd be here.

"Hey, you came to say goodbye to be after all Lass I thought you was still mad about the fence I broke!" Jin told her as he smiled at least he'll be able to see her once more before he goes.

"Oh shut up" Kiyoko wheezed, before she reached into her kimono sleeve pulling out, a new origami piece she's been working on.

An origami shaped into a bird with flapping wings, as she tugged on its little tail, it must have taken ages, as it looks more like an actual bird this time.

"Keep it, so at least you have a piece of home with you" Kiyoko told him, her voice cracking slightly as one tear managed to escape her eye. Jin blinked at the small bird, before taking it from her hand gently and careful not to bend it out of shape.

"This isn't good bye you know Kiki, it's see ya later. I'll be back when the wind blows west you'll see. birds always go back to where they roosted some time in their life" Jin grinned taking her tear away with his thumb, floating backwards as he waved her goodbye before turning away from his childhood friend starting to leave with his team.

He was pondering if he could even keep that promise to her. Let alone see anyone because of his new shinobi title.

After the first demon world Tournament, had completed. Kiyoko heard of the new rules because of demon world's new rule, it had been year's she'd seen Jin.

As she made a career of her origami work's and selling her pieces for children to play with in the village, her hopes perked up every time her wind dial pointed west, only to have it sink, she started to believe Jin wasn't going to come back he had his own life now and she had her own things were different now.

Kiyoko sat out on her front porch, another new day of spring, the Wind dial pointed west once more, but Kiyoko wasn't paying attention to it she was Admiring the new cherry blossoms, blooming on the tree that now grew next to her pond.

"Aye Aye you haven't changed a bit lass" Kiyoko gasped slightly standing up, she knew that voice.

Distracted as her origami figures of birds were flapping around her. They were really flying in the breeze of the wind.

The red head appeared seemed to be floating upside down in mid air.

Those grin plastered on his face. "I lost in the tournament, I didn't even get to fight Urameshi again, but I learned something in all that in the end, though you wouldn't believe me, you always underestimated the wind"

"Jin..?" she managed to breathe out before Jin stole a kiss from Kiyoko. The two now finally reunited after so many years, but they had a life ahead of them now. Filled with more excitement for the two demons, one who's seen it all, has yet to show this girl the outside of the village.

As paper origami birds fluttered away in the breeze they didn't need to be tugged on the tail in order to fly with Jin around now.


End file.
